Your baka
by BlackButterfly8
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me- Team Natsu took a wrong turn on their mission, and had to camp it out during the night. Is this a disaster, or is this love? P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashiba. This is a one shot


Team Natsu was on a mission. They couldn't get to a town, so they camped out in the woods for the night. Erza was barking orders at the boys, and Lucy was silently laughing to herself. " Natsu, go get wood. Gray, go find food. Happy, eat some fish." Erza ordered. The three boys replied with an,

" Aye, sir!"

and ran off to do their assigned jobs.

Lucy and Erza sat alone by the fire.

" Hey Lucy," Erza said nervously," What do you think of Natsu?"

Lucy didn't know what to say to her. What _did _she think of Natsu?

"Well, I think he's a good, honest, and loyal friend, don't get me wrong, but I don't really think of him as more than a friend….I mean, I used to, but now, he's just a good friend."

Lucy stated. Erza just sighed in return.

" That's a relief," she sighed," Because I was thinking of asking him out…."

Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Erza and Natsu? Well, they did look cute together… Lucy was afraid to admit it, but she definitely had eyes for a certain ice mage. He was cool, caring, and really funny. ( That and she discovered that she actually liked it when he was in only his boxers(inner Lucy is a perv))

"So if you don't like Natsu, then who _do _you like? Let me guess… Loke"

"No"

"Gajeel"

"No"

"Please don't say Jet or Droy"

"Absolutley not"

"Freed"

"Nope"

"Well, who else is there?"

" Well, um, I like…. mrph…"

" I'm sorry who?" said a now smiling Erza.

" I LIKE GRAY! Okay? You happy now?"

Lucy said. She tried not to show it, but she was as red as a tomato now.

" Oh, I knew I just wanted to make sure…"

Lucy glared at her. Well, what do you know? Lucy's glared can take down even Erza…. scary! 0.o

Then, the bushes rustled. A very scared looking Gray and Natsu fell out of the bushes. Then, as quick as a flash, Erza had Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, a sword pointed at the Dragon Slayer's throat. Right now, Natsu looked like Edo-Natsu out of the car.

"How much did you hear?"

she said angrily.

"Um….eto…..the part about you wanting to ask me out…."

he said timidly. He was now in an "Armadillo" pose.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"It's called the Armadillo….it protects your face and vital organs in the event of an attack…"

Natsu he remembered that he was supposed to be afraid. He crunched himself into a ball again. Erza just sighed.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you, you baka?"

she said. She Exquipped.

After that, every thing was calm. Eventually, Natsu and Erza went back into their tent (yes tent there were only two so they picked their favorite people; and what does this mean for our other couple? Yes, they will sleep in the same tent!) Lucy and Gray sat by the campfire. Even though they were by a very large fire ( courtesy of Natsu) she was still shivering from the cold.

"Hey Luce, do you want my jacket?"

"Um…. but then won't you be cold?"

"Luce, I think you've forgotten that I'm an ice mage."

he laughed. Lucy even giggled a bit herself. Gray handed over said jacket to Lucy. Oddly enough, his jacket was warm. She had always thought his body to be cold, like his element. Well, not that she thought about him often…. but… um….. oh forget it…. Lucy knew full well what she felt for Gray, and that was love. Yes, Lucy Heartfeilia was in love with Gray Fullbuster. That sounded right. Not like, love.

"Hey Lucy…" Gray said, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Were you serious? I mean about liking me and all?" he asked. Her eyes went wide. So he had heard.

"Actually….um…..yeah,I was."

she said nervously. _"Great, now I'm done for…. If he doesn't like me back, I'm going to just…." _

her thoughts were cut off by his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widened. When he pulled away, he was smiling so brightly it could blind even Evergreen.

"Um, Luce?"

"Yeah?" she said dreamily.

" WIll you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I will…. oh and Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, first put some clothes on." she laughed " And then I want to show you something."

He looked down and gave off a groan. Then, he stomped off to find where he had left his clothes. She giggled to herself. She looked up to the star filled sky.

"Thanks for that courage, Loke."

she said to the lion constellation directly above her head. It's eye seemed to wink at her.

She sat by the fire, and thought to herself "_How the hell did this happen?" _

Soon, Gray came back, fully clothed.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Come sit. " she said, patting the spot next to where she was currently lying on the ground. He laid down in said spot.

" Look at the stars tonight. There's really good weather tonight, so you can see a lot of the constellations."

she said. He looked up at the sky, his hands behind his head.

" Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking about saying something, but I've already said too much tonight….." he sighed.

" Gray, look at me…. If you want a relationship to work, you have to tell the other person everything…. Got it? No more keeping secrets!" she smiled.

"Well, if you say so…. Lucy, I think I love you…" he said. At first her face was shocked, but then, it morphed into excitement. She pulled him into a bear hug.

"I love you, too, baka!" she cried. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I may be a baka, but I'm your baka, right?" he asked.

"Yeah….my baka.


End file.
